


Work Harder, Intern

by LadyFiasco



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, domme!Reader, sub!Randy the Intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Randy got your order wrong. -Sigh-How will you teach him a lesson?
Relationships: Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Reader, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Work Harder, Intern

It’s late afternoon when Randy shuffles into your office. Wearing that beanie which never seems to leave his head. In fact, he seems to wear the same set of clothes everyday. The beanie, of course; and the puffy vest, with tan chinos that are slightly too short for his legs. His socks are exposed, and they exactly match the colour of the long-sleeved top he’s got on under that gilet. Then there’s the bright white trainers that never seem to have any marks on them. He’s got to be in his thirties, yet he’s an intern here, and it seems like he’s trying really hard to fit in with the younger workers.

He’s carrying two drinks in one hand; one for each of you. That delicious blue milk you’ve grown so accustomed to. It looks a bit darker than usual, though. How strange… You continue to eye him up and down as he gets closer to your desk.

“One blue star milk,” he says, his voice low and his face blank as he offers the drink to you. You take it from him, swirl it around in your hand, and look at him a little quizzically.

“...With sarlacc cream?” comes your response. He seems to freeze temporarily as he comprehends what you’re saying.

“Shit. Sorry,” he mumbles, his eyes dropping to the drink in your hand. “I can go back and get…”

You cut him off with a sigh. “Oh Randy…” you begin, as you shake your head slightly and stand from your seat. A smirk threatens to form on your face as your mind wanders. He got your order wrong, and perhaps he deserves a little “punishment”.

He’s stuck to the spot, eyes glued to yours as you walk around the desk, and perch on the edge of it. Looking up at him with a sweet smile. “No, you don’t have to go and get a new one. But you can’t keep making mistakes like this, even if they’re just little ones.” Your eyes roam over his chest, his neck, reaching his face as you linger on the scar that graces his right cheek. You’ve always wondered how he got that, but now’s not the time. You want to have a bit of fun with him.

“Down on your knees, boy,” your voice more sultry and commanding now. He blinks at you, stunned for just a moment, before a hint of a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. He complies.

Sinking to his knees, his eyes wide and fixed on yours. The remaining cup in his hand, he places to the side of him on the floor. You look down at him, his large frame, one that infers such physical power... And yet he obeys you so willingly. Your eyes glinting mischievously, thinking about what will come next.

You maintain eye contact as you start to hitch your skirt above your knees, up to the middle of your thighs, gauging his reaction. His eyes drop to your hands, pupils dilating as he watches you push the material even higher, spreading your legs slowly. You keep going. Randy catches a glimpse of your underwear, and you see him swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. You grin.

“Come closer, Randy,” you beckon him, and immediately he’s inching towards you on his knees.

As soon as he’s close enough, you hook your legs over his shoulders, and pull him in. You place one hand on the back of his head, your fingers making contact with the beanie, and you can’t help but smile. The fingers of your other hand firmly cup his chin, and you angle him to look up at your face.

“You’re going to listen carefully, and do as I say, aren’t you? We don’t want you making any more mistakes…” you tell him, scanning his face. He nods. You move your hand to his cheek, and tap lightly, but firmly. “Hmm? Speak up, Randy.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replies, his voice steady, yet eager.

“Good. Take them off.” You don’t need to clarify. He knows exactly what you’re talking about.

You place your hands on the desk and lift your ass off the table slightly. He reaches his large hands underneath your skirt, fingers hooking underneath the sides of your panties and dragging them downward. He moves from between your legs so he can slide them off you completely, then returns immediately. Looking up at you, those hazel eyes seeming darker now, waiting for your next command.

You smile. “I think you know what comes next, Randy.”

Oh, he does. He plants his hands on your thighs, spreading them, leaning in until his mouth makes contact with your core. He parts his lips and drags his tongue from your entrance to your clit, ever so slowly. You let out a quiet moan. As much as you love the initial contact, as much as you love to be teased, you also want to let him know that you’re still in charge.

You shift your body so your calves are resting on his back, pulling him in again. One hand still on the desk, you bring the other to the back of his head, gripping him tightly.

“Work harder, intern.”

He responds by grunting, before beginning to furiously circle your clit with his tongue. Your eyes roll back in your head, and your head falls back in bliss. Your fingers tighten on the beanie, gripping the hair beneath it, tugging. You hear him groan against your cunt, delicious vibrations pushing you closer to your peak as he flattens his tongue against you.

“Fuck, Randy, don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop,” you moan, your breath wavering. His palms press harder against your thighs, pinning you to the desk, as he applies more pressure to your clit. Faster now, his tongue working overtime… And he pushes you over the edge.

A loud moan leaves your mouth as you cum, your orgasm wracking through your body. Your thighs shaking even as Randy has them securely pinned against the table. He brings you down, tongue gently lapping against your folds, savouring you. Your fingers relax against the back of his head, and he pulls back from you a little, looking up at your flushed face. Your eyes meet and you grin, trying to steady your breathing.

“See what happens when you get it right, intern?” You raise an eyebrow and he smiles back at you.


End file.
